Can it get any worse?
by Yohann
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at sixteen. On his seventeen birthday he discovers that he come into magical inheritance. He has to look out to the changes he is going through, the deatheaters still in hiding trying to get revenge for their master's death, and the light's fanatics who want to control him. mpreg, dumbledore and weasleys' bashing, slash, Yaoi you're warned. Revised
1. Chapter 1

My life mate: Chapter 1 - Changes changes changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sniff* I wish I did...

Boys kissing boys. Don't like it, don't read it. You've been warned.

My first fanfic, hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. The room was quiet but he could feel that something wasn't right and he couldn't understand what had waked him up. He took a look at his watch. It was midnight, which meant that he was now seventeen.

"Happy birthday Harry" he muttered to himself and went back to sleep, choosing to ignore the tense atmosphere in the room.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to Uncle Vernon yelling his name. He groaned and stretched on the bed before standing and making his way to the bathroom, ignoring his uncle.

"Boy! I'm calling for you, you little freak" Vernon stomped to the boy's room and then to the bathroom, barging in without a care. Harry was brushing his teeth, not aware of his surroundings.

"Boy, how impolite can you get? Didn't you hear me calling for you? What are you still doing in the bathroom at this hour?" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry turned his head, and his Uncle could do nothing but stare. "Who are you?" he asked shocked.

Harry opened his eyes wide. What was he talking about?

"It's me Uncle Vernon what are you talking about?" Harry said and then clasped his hand over his mouth. Was that really his voice? He didn't remember having such a deep voice. He looked at his Uncle who was still staring at him.

"What is this? More of your freakish nonsense? I thought you couldn't do anything outside of that disgusting school of yours?" Vernon spat with disgust.

Harry looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and turning he regarded himself in the mirror with disbelief.

Was that really him? His reflection showed hair that was long and silky, eyes that seemed even greener than before, and a well defined, but not girlish face. Harry couldn't believe it, what happened? Panicked he ran to his room and closed his door, leaving behind him a very confused Vernon. Harry was distressed and tired, seriously tired. He sighed and collapsed upon his bed. He would think about all this later, not now. And just like that he went back to sleeping.

When Harry woke again, the first thing he noted was that the roof was whiter than the one he used to wake up to. The second, was that there was a hand holding his own very tight.

"You've finally woken up Harry" said a voice Harry was sure he knew. If only his mind wasn't so foggy, but he was too tired. He had to sleep. With that thought, Harry was lost to the world again.

The same thing happened again and again, with Harry slipping in and out of consciousness many times, before he became more aware. The ceiling was still the same white as before, and now that he was more aware, Harry realized he wasn't in his room at all.

"Harry, my boy you're finally awake" Poppy said "We were starting to get worried." The raven turned to look at her with sleep hazed eyes. "Hello my boy."

"Hello, where am I?" Harry responded wearily, his voice raw with sleep.

"You are at Hogwarts my boy. We had to take you from that house." Poppy said gently

"At Hogwarts? But what happened? I mean, I was sleeping and now I am here and -" Harry started now completly awake

"Don't panic my boy, everything will be alright." She whispered soothingly, calming the boy down. Once Harry had calmed down, she took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Alright, I'm just going to do a quick check. So hold still." she said as she waved her wand checking for any abnormalities while Harry tried to collect his scattered memory. He could remember waking up in his room at the Dursley's and going to the bathroom sullenly...but then uncle Vernon had come in, and was asking who he was...but then...his voice! Harry raised a hand to his throat. His voice hadn't been the same. His face too. He had been another person. Did he dream it all? But then why was he at Hogwarts? Somehow, it felt like he had slept a life time. His musings were interupted as the mediwitch came to an halt.

"Ok Harry, I'm finished. I can tell you that everything is how it should be. I'll bring you something to eat in a moment, just let me call the Headmaster and I'll be right back"

Just like that Harry was left alone in the infirmary room, his thoughts in a mad race trying to figure out what was happening. The boy who lived was afraid to touch his own face. Had it changed or had he only dreamed it?

The Headmaster chose that moment to enter the room and Harry was hard pressed not to sneer at the old man. He lowered his head glaring at the bed covers. After he had defeated the dark lord he had thought that he would finally be able to live with his godfather and Remus, but the Headmaster had said that his godfather was too mentally unstable after Askaban, and that since Remus was a werewolf it would do no good for him to stay with them. Harry had been so angry! Dumdledore knew that Sirius was perfectly sane, and that Remus was taking the wolfsbane potion. But he had still sent him back to his relatives, saying that it was for the best, even though Dumbledore knew they abused him. Sometimes he wondered if the Headmaster had allowed Sirius to be accused to have custody of him... Ok, now he was being paranoid.

"Hello my boy" said the cheerful Headmaster his eyes twinkling. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine sir." The Headmaster nodded even though Harry wasn't looking at him.

"Good, good. You should eat first and then we'll explain what has happened to you to the best of our knowledge." he said in his grandfatherly tone

That worried Harry. The Headmaster prided himself for his knowledge. What could have happened to make the Headmaster loose his mighty confidence? After the first bite Harry realized that he was really hungry, so putting his thoughts aside he ate...and ate...and ate until sated. With a satisfied sigh he turned back to face the Headmaster, still avoiding his eyes.

"So, what's happened to me?"

The Headmaster nodded and sat down next to the raven's bed. "First of all, I would like you to look in the mirror."

At that moment, Harry knew it hadn't been a dream. Dreading what he was about to see, he made his way to the mirror Mrs Pomfrey was holding out. What he saw there was different from what he could remember from the bathroom. His face was even more changed. Harry found himself falling for his reflection. Merlin, he hoped he wasn't turning narcissistic. His eyes were such a deep green and yet they seemed to shine. He had paled considerably but not in a sickly way. On the contrary his skin was bright and healthy. The boy-who-lived couldn't help but touch his face in awe. If he wasn't mistaken, he had grown some more too.

"It feels like I'm looking at someone else." Harry said still gawking at his likeness in the mirror.

"Well, you'll get used to it my boy, since this is how you will look from now on." the Headmaster said lightly

"What do you mean Headmaster?" The boy said, finally turning from the mirror.

"Well my boy, as I said we will try to answer to the best of our ability. After what happened to you, we consulted your family tree. It seems that veelas, draconians and even dragons married into your family." Dumbledore stated as though the thought of having dragons marrying humans was quite common.

"And what does that have to do with me sir?"

"I had Poppy take some of your blood in order to do the _heraditatis _potionand it seems that, you my boy have come into inheritance of the three magical creatures. You have a mix of their genes, a being which is both vela, draconian and dragon. Something that has never happened before." A tense silence met the Headmaster's statement. And it took Harry sometime to assimilate the information.

"Sir, do you mean to tell me that I am a veela, a draconian, and a dragon?" he asked his voice barely a whisper

"Yes my boy. There was a time when people experimented on dragon's blood in order to possess their power, the Potters might have been part of those people and had sowehow succeeded. Normally, the veela blood anihilates other magical creatures' blood, but since you have dragon's blood we can assume that it has the power to block that specific caracteristic of veela blood. I know it is unbelievable but that is who you are. You are some sort of hybrid, and as such, we don't know which characteristic you have inherited from each magical creature, so I cannot really tell you what to expect. You will have to be cautious of everything around you from now on. I hope what I say is clear." The Headmaster explained in a graver tone

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now the school year will be starting in three days, so until your friends come, you should try and organize your thoughts."after that the man stood up and turned intent on leaving

"Three days? How long have I slept sir?" Harry asked making Dumbledore turn and look at him

"For a month or so my boy, we think that it is because your body was trying to cope with the changes it had gone through without causing you harm. Now we will go and let you have some rest. When you feel alright, you can go to your dorm room."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving behind a very distressed Harry. Once again troubles were coming his way. Harry sighed and went back to sleep. That night he dreamt of a little blue dragon protecting him with its wings.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Can it get any worse?:Chapter 2 - Who's the git

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't make me dream

There will be homosexual relationships in this story, meaning boys kissing boys and so on. Don't like it please don't watch. For the rest please enjoy

This has been written with the help of Faithful-facade

* * *

The three days Harry spent alone in the dorms were the worst if you asked him. He couldn't get used to his own body no matter how often he told himself that the reflexion in the mirror was his. Every morning he would get a fright when looking at himself in the mirror before remembering that it was actually him. Even thought Dumbledore had said that there would be changes other than his appearance he would have to look out for, so far he didn't feel any difference beside his body, if he didn't count the constant itchy feeling he had. He was always avoiding the Headmaster and the rest of the staff. Most of the time he stayed in his room sleeping. He only awoke when the house elves would wake him for a meal.

It was finally time to see his best friends, well his best friend since after he had vanquished the dark lord, Ron had said that he and Hermione hadn't received enough recognition for the part they had played in the downfall of the heir of Slytherin and had decided that after all the dangers they had been through to save Harry it was better for them not to get involved with the boy any further and of course his family had been beside him immediately rejecting Harry. He could still remember the words of Mrs Weasley

"After all we have done for you, after my son saved your life so many times, how could you be so narcissistic and keep all the glory to yourself, how much of your true self have you kept hidden, how long did you intend to deceive us? I don't want to see you anymore in my house" she had spat to his face.

Hermione had tried to reason him but Ron had called her a traitor and swore to never talk to her again if she refused to stop befriending Harry. Of course it had been Harry's fault too when she had refused and dumped him. How could they say that it was his fault that he was the only one newspapers were talking about? Weren't they all there when he had said hat he didn't like being called the boy who had lived and that if not for his friends and the people around him he wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort? How could they doubt him so easily? Just thinking about made the boy furious, betrayed and extremely sad.

There was still an hour left until the students arrived. Since this morning Harry was feeling kind of hungry, thirsty, and despite breakfast and lunch, he couldn't to fill his stomach. At some point he had concluded that something was changing, but what?

* * *

The great hall was full of students like always, the moment Harry had dreaded the most had now arrived. Stepping inside he ignored the eyes that were boring into him and went to seat next to Hermione. The girl looked at him with one brow raised

"Sorry but this place is already reserved" she said

"Hello Mione, it's me Harry. Please don't freak out I'll tell you what's going on later." Harry whispered to the girl.

Hermione looked at him for a while before nodding and returning her attention to her plate. She looked upset and troubled and it seemed like she was holding herself in check, her posture was stiff which worried Harry.

"Did something happen Mione? You seem quiet troubled."

"Well, I'll tell you too later, now I'm too angry, I'd explode just talking about it" Hermione grumbled stabbing the meet in her plate.

Harry didn't insist. It was better letting her cool off, in fact Harry himself was feeling quite annoyed, but he couldn't explain why. The hungry feeling had gotten worse since he had entered the Great Hall. He could smell a sweet, alluring sent drawing him in. Closing his eyes the boy followed the scent. It was so sweet, he was sure that was what he was starving for. Opening his eyes Harry found himself facing the slytherin table. Roaming his eyes over the table, he caught silver eyes looking at him. He simply couldn't look away, even thought he knew to who those eyes belonged, he didn't want to remember. For the moment he just wanted to drawn in those eyes and he filtered out the sorting ceremony. But soon the strange trance broke by the voice of the headmaster, and with a start he took in the owner of those mesmerizing eyes. Draco bloody Malfoy was looking at him with such surprise, it couldn't be good, he so knew he was in trouble... Harry didn't pay attention to the speech of Dumbledore, his head bent, he was trying to get a hold on what was happening. Of course he knew it had to do with his transformation but what? What did it have to do with Draco Malfoy?

After dinner Harry followed Hermione to their common room, choosing to sit near the fire. Hermione cast a silencing charm around them and then turned to look at the fire.

"So what happened to you Mione?"

"Well, you know it's all Ron's fault. I can't believe it! Can you imagine that he called me mudblood today in the train?" her voice had started to raise and she was waving her hands with rage as she talked. "I was sitting alone in a wagon when he came with Dean and Ginny. He said that all the time he was with me, it was because I was smart and I helped him in his assignments and homework, that I was always and I'm still a pain in the ass, and that everyone in gryffindor think I should of been sorted in ravenclaw because I don't fit at all with them. Saying that as muggleborn witch I should respect pureblood wizards and know that I'm inferior to them.  
Can you believe it? I was so shocked so angry, I didn't even know what to answer. I was so frustrated to have loved and trusted that man, it was unbearable."

Now she was crying, and Harry didn't know what to say. Instead he held her tightly in his arms, his whole body shaking with anger. This was the worst, he had been agitated since the dinner, but now his anger was dominating everything else. How could they say that to her? Hermione continued to cry for more than an hour. After she had cried to her soul's content she raised her head to look at Harry.

"So what happened to you" she asked with a broken voice, "It's like you're a different person, even if you still have the cursed scar, everything else is different"

"Well, I've been told that in my blood flow draconian's genes, veela's genes and even dragon's blood"

"The three of them? Wait; is it even possible to have a dragon as an ancestor?" she asked her curiosity flaring up

"Please don't ask me. And if it wasn't enough, I've inherited the three of them, and now I'm changing but I don't know what kind of change will happen, and how I should deal with them."

"Well I'm sure there are some books about those magical creatures in the library, I'm sure if we can make a list of their characteristics, we should prepare for any possibilities."

Harry was so happy that Hermione didn't freak out. She was the only one he could trust from now on, and the only one who could really help her.

"I suggest we go to the library tomorrow and start searching. It's better for you to always be near me until we know more about those transformations. And I'd suggest you ask to share your dorm room with someone else than Ronald."

"Well, that's certainly for the best." Harry sighed running his hand through his now smooth hair.

As if on cue, Ron appeared next to Hermione with Ginny and Dean. Noticing, she lifted the silencing charm and stared at him defiantly. Ron had been through a growth spurt during their sixth year, making him taller than Hermione.

"Hey mudblood, you found a new friend as I can see. So who are you? I'm sure I've never seen you before" Ron said with his arms crossed in an intimidating pose. Harry however didn't answer."Well, it's your choice who you befriend, but you should choose better, you seem like a real good guy, I wouldn't want us to become enemies.  
So what do you say?"

"Ron, stop disturbing my friend. I understand that you have nothing better to do but if you could find some other hobby than annoying me and Harry, that would really be great" Hermione said, keeping her voice slow and measured, and a bored expression. Ron blushed furiously, grinding his teeth together, holding in his anger.

"It's because you behave like this that I'm forced into making you understand that you are inferior to us, and should behave as an inferior being." he said answered smiling proudly.

"Anyway, where is Harry?" Ginny asked looking around while frowning.

"Why do you care? It's not like you've got anything to do with him. Please give up on him Ginny, and don't be bitter because he didn't return your feelings." Hermione said, in the same tone with the same expression making the red-head girl blush and growl

"Shut up **! Harry is mine! Even if mom and Ron say we shouldn't befriend him! I'm sure I can make him change and become someone better, so that we can marry. You can never have him!" Ginny yelled attracting the other gryffindors attention on them.

"Please Ron, take your sister and your new best friend and go away before you create a scene."

Bitterly Ron swore that it wasn't over and went away followed hastily by Dean and Ginny.

"Was that really Ron? I mean, was he always so death eater like?" Harry asked. "How did he manage to become the type of person he hated the most?"

"Harry, death eater is a little too much. I'm sure he just want some attention, but I'm not going to forgive him so easily!" the girl growled making Harry feel bad for his ex bestfriend.

After that they talked about their holidays. Hermione had spent her holidays with some friends she had met at a book fair. They had gone to a summer-house in Hawaii. She had learned surfing and all sort of things about magical creatures living on the island, and plants that could only be found there. She had made a book of some species that had fascinated her. And for Harry, well he had spent his time in that cursed house. Hoping he would soon finish his seventh year and go live with his godfather and Remus.

"Talking about Remus, do you have news of him? Did you tell him about what's happening to you?"

"You know, since Dumbledore refused to let him have custody of me, I don't trust him anymore. What if he read my letters before sending them, I mean he seems to know everything I do and say before I tell him. So I was thinking of going to see them instead on hogsmead day. I have a portkey going to the 12, Grimmaud place."

"Well, it's true that the headmaster has become quiet strange. You don't plan on telling him the changes and powers you're obtaining?"

"He put a tracking spell on me, and other spying spells. I'm sure he did it while I was sleeping. I didn't want him to know that I was aware of it so I didn't dispel them, but at least I diminished the effects. He can't hear us nor track us down when I don't want him to. I'm starting to get really weary of him and the order. Can you imagine that he wanted me to become their doll, doing what they want for the 'magical world', such liars"

"It seems that death eaters aren't the only one we'll have to protect ourselves from."

"Seems so."

They talked until bedtime. Harry explained what happened during dinner to Hermione; the girl had said that she had an idea of what was happening, but refused to say anything until she was sure of it. They then went to their dorms. Harry was now sharing a room with Neville who was still as clumsy as ever. But Harry knew that he had a great heart and could be trusted. But even so, he had placed alerting spells so that he'd know if someone was trying to spy on him hurt him or prank him inside the room. He had of course asked his roommate before doing so. And like that, Harry went to sleep in peace, trying to convince himself he wasn't turning paranoid.

* * *

The next morning was heavy for Harry. He was so hungry, it was driving him mad. He was hot too, burning all over. After staying in the bath for thirty minutes he finally made his way out of his dorm. He met Hermione in the hallway and together they made their way to the great hall.

It was a typical first day morning, most of the students present were groggy; some were even nodding off on the bench while holding a spoon, a cup, bread and even the three at the same time in the case of Dennis Crevey. Trying to forget the uneasiness in his body Harry roamed his eyes over the four houses' tables until he noticed the git that has always represented bad news for him. Draco was there sitting with a beautiful pose, eating with excellent manners while looking at his plate and radiating such an appealing aura. Harry was charmed, no he was completely entranced, and he wanting nothing more than go over there and-

"Harry? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Hermione said bringing the raven back to reality. "What were you looking at like some starved beast?"

Following his eyes Hermione understood who he was starving for. "If he fascinate you so much, you should talk to him before people we don't want to notice what's happening before yourself"

"Well, if you'd tell, I wouldn't stay the ignorant fool I am."

"I promise that if you talk to him, I will tell you" she promised bringing her finger to her lips and winking toward him. Harry couldn't understand what she meant.  
Had he known, he wouldn't have been so persistent about her telling him.

After breakfast, Harry followed the blond, and when they were alone he called out to him. The boy stopped and turned around to look at Harry. Once those eyes were on Harry, he could feel himself grow even hotter than before, and was so starved, even thought he had just eaten.

"Can I help you?" the blond said looking slightly nervous. But Harry didn't notice. He was in a daze just from hearing Draco's voice. Such a sweet voice, low and tender. He couldn't answer, but he knew he had to answer. That was the only thought present in his mind and nothing else was as strong.

"I want to make you mine" he finally whispered, so low that if he hadn't seen Draco's eyes grow wide, he would have thought that the blond didn't hear. But then he realised what he had said and came back to his senses. He realised then that he had cornered Draco against the wall and was blocking his way out with his hands on each side of his head. As though he had been burnt, he jumped away blushing and stuttering furiously.

"I see that even you don't know what is happening to you" the slytherin prince sneered, not moving from the wall he was leaning against. "Anyway who are you? I've never seen you before, but you do seem familiar." As the blond stepped closer to take a good look at his assailant, a voice called out from behind, making the both of them jump in surprise

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione yelled catching up to the two boys. "What in Merlin's name are doing here, it's almost time for potion, if we don't hurry we'll be late for the first day. Come on! You'll talk with Malfoy later. Now hurry!" Harry was dragged away while Draco stood there looking at them in disbelief. But then he realised that he was also running late and followed.

They had arrived just in time. But of course, Snape knowing that it was him didn't let it go so easily.

" Potter, I see that even thought your appearance has changed, your bad manners still persist. Hurry up and take a seat." the potions' master sneered, drawing the students' attention to them.

Sighing, Harry went to sit with Hermione at the farthest place from Snape's table, followed by the students eyes. Once he was seated, a wave of whispers spread through the class.

"Silence! I see that our hero hasn't seen fit to tell you all of his transformation, but it will be later. Now is time for my lesson and if I hear someone whisper around, he will serve detention for all the school year." The class went silent at the master's threat. Heads would time to time turn to look at their savior with disbelief.

"Now, since you seem to draw so much attention, how about you become the test subject for today's potion? Now, come to the front. The potion you are going to make today is called 'Mahou hon no sugata'. It's a japanese potion that can show one's magic true form. It is a potion that is easy to make, if you can handle the ingredients. I'll ask you to be extremely carefull because most of them are poisonous. M Malfoy you are dispensed from the practical part of today's lesson. Instead you will write a six foots essay on each component of this potion."  
While Snape was talking, Harry had made his way to the front followed by the still incredulous eyes. Taking a shuddering breath he faced the class who was boring into him. He couldn't help pass a hand through his silky jet black hair, smiling uneasily. Snape took a vial from his table and thrusted it into his hands

"Drink it all." He said indifferently. Then he turned to the rest of the class. "The potion will take effect in five minutes. Until then go through the list that is on each table."

Harry took a look at the vial. There was something telling him not to drink it, whispering to him that it was dangerous. But Harry ignored it. Snape knew about his condition, and even thought he didn't like him he'd never harm him, he knew it. So, ignoring the whispering voice, he quickly emptied the vial. The taste was awful.

Looking up, he caught Draco's eyes for an instant before a movement caught his attention. He turned just in time to see Hermione throw a spell at him, and he couldn't move anymore.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Granger" Snape yell turning to face the girl.

"I'm saving Harry's life sir. We have to take him to the infirmary right away, or this paralyzing spell won't be enough to save him."

Snape looked at her for a minute with narrowed eyes and then they grew wide and he turned around and took the boy by the waist.

"Miss Granger and you are coming with me. The rest of you, go through the list and make an essay of fifty foots on the characteristics of the ingredients. It will count as this year's first note. Class is dismissed!"

And while everyone was looking at them, Snape still holding Harry by the waist, Hermione and Draco practically ran to the infirmary.

"What is the problem?" Poppy asked with a worried expression.

"There is, you can see." Snape sneered laying Harry on one of the beds. Then turning to the other occupants of the room "When were you going to tell me that Potter is a veela?" he yelled making the mediwhich flinch. For a moment no one answered, but then Hermione talked.

"Since you knew it was Harry, I thought someone had told you about what was happening to him." She said and then turned to Madam Pomfrey who had paled dramatically.

"W-well the headmaster thought it was dangerous to tell anyone about it since veelas are vulnerable to a lot of magical things if not mated. S-so w-we told you that it was because his magic had grown considerably, and his body couldn't bear so much magic, so it had to grow."

"It's not like I believed you! It doesn't hurt that I'm not trusted anymore, but how could you and the headmaster ask me to use 'Mahou hon no sugata' in class today when you knew it was dangerous for him?" He was still yelling and the two students who had turned to look at him gasped and then turned to look at the mediwitch once again.

But she couldn't answer. And the room stayed silent. And Harry who could still hear everything couldn't help but think 'what's going on?'

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Can it get any worst? : Chapter 3 - A secure place

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; don't make me dream

There will be homosexual relationship in this story, meaning boys kissing boys and so on. Don't like it please don't watch. For the rest please enjoy

This was done with the help of Faithful-Facade

Thank you for all the reviews, I'm very touched please continue :) Here's a new chapter please enjoy. As for your questions, please continue to read I'm sure you'll find the answers in the following chapters.

* * *

The quiet of the room was grating on Harry's nerves who was still paralysed. Of course he had been treated by Draco, who had refused to let Madam Pomfrey touch him, and they had called the Headmaster. They were now waiting for him, and Poppy had paled some more. After five minutes, the Headmaster entered the Hospital Wing, and everyone turned to look at him except Harry.

"Severus my boy, I heard that you suspended your class and apparated here, what is happening?" The Headmaster asked a frown marring his face

"You ask what happened, Headmaster?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Well, nothing much, just that Potter here drank the potion you _asked_ me teach today to 'see who was using dark magic' and would have died if Granger didn't stun him. Why didn't you tell me that he was a Veela?" The potion master demanded

"I'm sure Poppy already told you why. It's not like we don't trust you Severus, but you have to understand that Harry has a lot of enemies, and this news, if fallen into the wrong hands, might be dangerous." the elder man admonished

"That, I might understand Headmaster. But what I don't understand is the fact that you asked me to teach a potion while knowing perfectly well that it was dangerous for the boy and not telling me what he was. Would you please explain that to me?" Snape growled. The room went still for an instant, and everyone turned to look at the Headmaster.

"You see Severus, there are a lot of things we have to learn about Harry's new transformation, and I was sure miss Granger would know about him and save him if need be. But I heard nothing happened before Harry was stunned. So I doubt that he was in any danger."

"He might not have died immediately but he still needed treatment and may have to stay stunned for some time as the potion has yet to clear out of his system."

"I understand that you are in a bad mood but please, you have to understand that this is all for Harry's own good. Now I'm sure Harry's tired and wants to sleep, please leave the Infirmary, and allow Poppy take care of him." At that, Draco irritably interjected.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but Potter can't be taken care of by a Mediwitch, it has to be another Veela or else he might react violently to the person."

"Well, I would not like to contradict you but Poppy took care of Harry when he arrived here, and we don't have a Veela here as of now."

"When Potter arrived here I assume he had just began his transformation, in that state he could still receive the help of anyone, but once he has started to feel more changes than just the appearance, it will become difficult for him to accept magical contact with anyone but another Veela, which I am. My seventeenth birthday was during winter break last year, and since we were at war my family and I thought it would be best for us to not show it to the school."

"I see... But I seem to have heard that Miss Granger had stunned Harry."

"Potter and Granger have been together almost every day since their first year, it seems that his body has accepted her has a family member or something like that. But I wouldn't say the same of you two. So I will ask you to leave please. Uncle Severus will stay and supervise everything I'll do and Granger will also be here to stop us if we were to hurt him." The blonde said with finality. Left with no choice, Dumbledore and Poppy left the room. Once they were alone, Snape placed a silencing charm around them.

"I have never heard that a Veela can only be treated by a Veela. What do you think you are doing Draco? Why did you lie?" The potions' master asked suspiciously.

"I didn't really lie. It's just that I can sense that Potter doesn't want to be treated by any of them."

"Why did you help Harry? You've hated him since day one." Hermione asked making Draco blush furiously. She was now sitting next to Harry, holding his hand.

"I may not like him, but for a Veela of my kind, it is a duty to protect the other Veelas, no matter what I think of him." he sneered trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Your kind of Veela?" the girl asked, receiving naught but an intense glare. "Sorry!" she said raising her hands in the air.

"Aside from that," Snape interrupted, drawing the attention back to himself, "What is the real situation with Potter?" He sneered, clearly displeased having to utter Harry's name. "Why didn't he die immediately after drinking the potion? What is this new 'transformation' of his?"

Hermione looked at Harry for some time then shook her head. "I don't think we can trust you. I mean, you are Slytherins and until now you two have always hated Harry. So just forget it and act normal. A potions' master is in security in his laboratory, and a Slytherin can only talk freely among Slytherins. So let's just meet in class and ignore each other when we can." Hermione lectured, turning her back to them.

"How can you say that?" Draco sneered, preparing to throw himself into a rant about how ungrateful and stupid the girl was. Unfortunately, or so it was in his mind anyway, he was stopped by Snape's hand on his arm.

"Let it go Draco. If we are not wanted, there is nothing we can do. I'm sure Miss Granger knows what she's doing, and will be able to protect Potter alone." He sneered and turned to leave, but stopped once more. "And you should know Miss Granger that I might hate the boy, but I have always done every thing to protect him. But now it's your duty to do so. I will no longer intervene for him. Good bye." He said and then went out of the room followed by a confused Draco. Did his godfather really protect the boy all these years?

* * *

Snape and Draco walked in silence until they reached the potions' master's private room. Whispering the password to the painting, he made sign to his Godson to enter. The room was simply decorated; there were beautiful tapestries of sceneries on every wall, bringing a sense of the outdoor to the room; five deep green armchairs were artfully arranged around a silver table. There were no door leading to the bedroom but knowing his Godfather, Draco knew it was hidden somewhere, but it wasn't time to search for it. The blond turned to his Godfather who had already taken a sit in one of the armchairs looking at him.

"Uncle Severus, I'm not going to ask you anything about why you protected Potter all this time, but why did leave without saying anything? I mean she treated you like an outsider, when you've protected her friend for all this time. If it were me I would have hexed her for sure" The blonde said his fists clenching at his sides.

"Calm down Draco. It's true that the Granger girl was rude, but it's for the best. Every time there is trouble and Potter is involved, it will cost you a lot of things. Even your life. So please Draco, stay out of it. I know that your Veela's motherly side as a submissive can't leave another Veela when they're having troubles but you have to ignore him. As your last kin*, it's my duty to keep you safe from any danger, and I know how much you hate being a submissive Veela." Snape said seriously, fixing Draco with a knowing gaze, who squirmed and averted his eyes in response.  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible Uncle. I don't know if Potter has realized it yet but he is a dominant Veela, and my ...mate" the blond said the last part in a whisper, his eyes stubbornly fixed to the grass-green carpet, and his godfather could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not that I doubt your Veela sense, but you came into your inheritance long ago. You and Potter had always been together in this school, why didn't you feel it sooner? Besides, if you were mates, as a dominant Potter would have wanted to mark you as his, just like any dominant and both of you wouldn't have been at ease until you were together and bonded. But you seem totally fine up till now." He protested.

"Well it seems that something is interfering with Potter's Veela sense; earlier, before potions started, he called out to me and his eyes were fill with lust and longing, but something was stopping him from marking me. As for me, I'm a Malfoy. Even before I came into my inheritance, I was trained to not lose either my calm nor my mind once I met my mate. So when Potter entered the Great Hall at the start of this year, I kept my cool, even though I felt him and longed. As for why I didn't feel him earlier, it seems something was blocking me. I'm sure it has to do with Potter's new transformation." Draco stated in a matter of fact like manner and the potions' master sighed, defeated.

"If that's the case" he said "I can't exclude you from this. What Granger said in the Hospital Wing was a code, in order for no one but me to understand."

"A code? Why couldn't she say whatever she had to say? You had cast a silencing charm around us; no one could have heard." Draco stumbled, confused.

"That's not true Draco. You see the Headmaster placed spying devices, that can break through any blocking spell, in the Hospital Wing, the classrooms, the Great Hall, the Potions Laboratories and other places throughout Hogwarts. The only places that aren't under his control are the dormitories, the professors private rooms, the common rooms and the bathrooms, only because of layers of powerful wards placed by the founders themselves, ones that even the Headmaster can't break, to protect the privacy of the inhabitants of the castle in case one of the Headmasters were to spy on the students and or professors." Snape explained.

"You mean that old geezer can see anything that happens in this castle, even when some students shag in the corners, or when students get bullied, and he doesn't do anything about it?"

"Well, that's the kind of person he is, and if he could, he would spy even in personal rooms. He already reads the students' mail before it reaches them. He's a man who likes to know what's going on in the castle to use it at his advantage. But if it doesn't benefit him, he ignores it."

"How despicable!" Draco sneered. "But how did Granger know about Dumbledore spying on the inhabitants of the castle?"

"Well, I would like to know too. We can suppose that, being the know it all she is, she somehow discovered."

"So, what did she really want to say then?"

"'A potions' master is most at ease in his laboratory,' I suppose she meant in my rooms, and she wants us to meet someplace where we can talk without being heard. Draco, I want you to keep the fact that you are his mate a secret for the moment. I know it's hard for you; being the submissive, your longing is far greater but he has to realise it himself. If his Veela sense doesn't completely recognise that you are his mate, he will reject you. Which means you will both die." At that, the blond raised his head and nodded sharply. "Good, now return to your room. We'll meet tonight; Potter would have been released by then. When classes are over come here immediately. I'll send a word to Granger and Potter. Now go, I don't want you to miss any classes."

The blond nodded once again and went out the room, making his way to his next class. His head was filled with naught but a certain raven that he desperately needed. To have Harry hold him, mark him but he had to keep his distance to not jump him.

"When are going to realise bloody Potter" he whimpered frustrated

TO BE CONTINUED

*kin means family


	4. Chapter 4

Can it get any worst? : Chapter 4 - Who to trust?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; don't make me dream

There will be homosexual relationships in this story, meaning boys kissing boys and so on. Don't like it? Then please don't read. For the rest, please enjoy

This was done with the help of Faithful-Facade

Thank you all for your reviews and please continue to follow my story and review

* * *

'thoughts'

/Books/

* * *

As the two Slytherins left the room, Hermione sat beside Harry's bed spacing out while Harry was dying to move. After being given the all clear by Madam Pomfrey, the girl took out her wand dispelled the body bind. As Harry gradually regained control of his body, the boy couldn't help but ask the questions that were burning trails through his mind.

"Hermione, why did you say that to Snape, you know that he has always protected me, and I told you what I saw in his pensive, there is no way he would hurt me!" The boy said, clearly quite angry with his friend's earlier behaviour.

"Harry that was when Voldemort was still... alive if we could say so, but now we don't know if he'll still protect you. Anyway, this is no place to discuss such things. If you're feeling better, I recommend you to return to your room. I have to attend class, but I'll meet you in the common room after classes are over. Do try to get some sleep and tonight if you're in good condition, we'll go to the library."

"Alright, I'll see you later then Hermione." The boy said standing on shaky legs and heading straight to the Gryffindor tower. Harry could still feel remnants of the potion, and it was making him weak all over. The little voice in the back of his head was angry at him for not listening to it and drinking the potion, but at the same Harry couldn't care because he was so thirsty. So thirsty but he knew water wouldn't quench his thirst.

"But then what do I need?" the boy yelled frustrated, earning himself the look of the paintings. As the words lefts his mouth the raven had a flash of a specific blond, exposing his neck. The raven couldn't help but think how good it would be to just sink his teeth into that neck and suck the fresh blood.

Lost in a haze and hunger, Harry didn't feel his fangs grow some length until they were probing his lower lip. The boy first thought there was just some bugs and tried to brush it off with his hand. As one of his fingers grazed one of the fangs he felt the flesh tear. He then gasped and took the wounded finger into his mouth and was immediately overwhelmed with the by the taste of blood.

'Blood' he thought horrified. The boy then gasped as he realised what was happening. He was craving blood. But not his blood as he deduced since the taste of his blood didn't appease his hunger, on the contrary. It was his Draconian side playing him tricks. He was sure of it. He had learned somewhere that Draconians where different from Vampires, but their diet was still based on blood. Would just any blood do? Why are they different from Vampires?

He really needed to know more about what he was becoming and now wasn't the time for napping. Changing the direction he was heading to, Harry made his way to the library a hand in front of his mouth to hide overgrown teeth as he decided to call them. There was no way he was accepting that he had fangs even if it had been a possibility, Harry had always refused to think about becoming a blood sulking monster. Even if he didn't discriminate against them, he still didn't want to become one of them. Denying what he was and the fangs that were grazing his lip helped him reduce the terrible hunger he was feeling, but not that much. Then there was that voice in back of his head yelling something to him, but he couldn't hear it no matter how much he was straining his mind.

Once in the library Harry sat at the farthest seat where no one could see him or his over grown teeth and with his wand waved for all the books about Veelas, Draconians and Dragons he could find, loosely more than sixty books. Sighing, the boy took the first book on Draconian he saw. He had to make his overgrown teeth return to a normal length or else he would have to walk around with a hand over his mouth all the time which was of course out of the question. Opening the book he started reading.

/All there is to know about Draconians/

/Draconians are magical beings close to vampires, although they reject all possible link to them. Draconians have all their senses highly amplified. They have great speed, strength and instinct and they live forever if nothing comes disturb their life circle. Compared to Vampires, Draconians can live in the sunlight and withstand other Vampiric deterrents such as crosses and garlic./

/A fully grown Draconian possesses feathery wings, the color of which is dependant upon their magic's true nature. They can then do wandless magic and specialise in the kind of magic that suits their true nature, except for the white-winged Draconians, who are suited for any type of magic due to their neutral nature. Such Draconians are really rare, only one appear each century or even longer. They are really strong but because of their over sensitivity, are quite vulnerable to the world around them and can go mad if they stay unmated for a long time. A Draconian's mate is what bind him to the world. In order for Draconians not to go mad, except for the white-winged Draconians, until they have found their mate, even if not mated yet, their true nature will remain sealed into the deepest part of their being. A Draconian can only feed of his mate's blood. If he try to feed on anyone else, he will go crazy or even die. Draconians can and must eat normal food to not be overly dependant of their mate's blood but once he starts craving for blood, he will have to feed on his mate or else, the hunger will weaken him until he faint and die in the 24 hours that follow./

/A Draconian is totally dependant of his mate and will never betray them or harm them under any case. A Draconian can't mate with another Draconian but contrary to Veela can't be mated to wizards or witches. It has to be another magical creäture. But if a Draconian can't find his mate or, as often the case doesn't have a mate at all, he can choose to be bounded to a person of his choice be it a magical creäture or a wizard-witch by a ceremony which will bind their souls for eternity until death tear them apart, as it should be for normal mates./

Harry couldn't understand anymore. Actually he couldn't even see what was written anymore. His vision was becoming blurry and he could feel himself loosing his strength, He couldn't stop the nagging voice at the back of his head which was yelling at him but what was it saying? He still couldn't figure it out. On the edge of unconsciousness he finally heard what the voice was yelling at him. Draco! That was the last thing he heard then, yelled so strongly that he felt the word reverberate through his whole body; and then, nothing.

* * *

Draco had long left his godfather's room and was now heading to his transfiguration class. On his way he met Blaise, his only friend since his family had lost the dark lord's good grace. He had no longer been the Slytherin's Ice Prince but just a disgraced boy who shamed the Pureblood Supremacy. That hadn't been the worst of it though. What had made the blond decide that even if he feared the Dark Lord, and wanted his Father's love, he had to run away from the mad man was something more horrible.

"You seem quite pensive Draco, what's the matter?" Blaise asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing the matter Blaise, I was just plunged in some unwanted memories, you know what it is." The blond said faking a smile. The Italian didn't pry any further offering him a comforting hand his eyes full of understanding but not pity because he knew by experience that pity was something the blond would never accept.

"Right. Let's head to the class, I don't want to give McGonagall a reason to take points from Slytherin." The blonde's friend urged him further to the class. Draco just snorted and continued to walk.

Since the Great War as some had called it, the house system in Hogwarts had somehow relaxed and the distinction was less important. The war had opened the students' eyes on the necessity to all be united and not just between students of the same house. Things like house points didn't really matter anymore. Draco knew his friend was just joking around.

As they reached the class Draco felt an electric shock go through his whole body, and he knew what that meant. His mate was in danger. Where was he? What had happened? Was he fighting? Draco was panicking and none of what his friend was saying reached him as he had already lost himself to his Veela sense, which he knew would lead him to his mate.

He was running. He couldn't make out his surroundings but knew he was running at top speed, with only one thought in mind. Harry needed him. He needed him now and he had to go find him, he had to soothe his pain now and that was all there was to it. And then he was in front of a collapsed Harry and he couldn't repress the need to sniff him and find out what was wrong. He was stopped by two strong hands holding him but as he struggled to get out of the hold a hard slap across his face made him snap out of it. As his surroundings came clashing to his mind he realised the hands that were holding him belonged to Blaise whilst Hermione was the one who had slapped him out of his dazed state.

"Malfoy I don't think here is the right time to bother Harry. Please help me take him to the Potions' Master. He's the one who knows the most about magical creatures and he's a teacher so he won't lie." the girl said gripping his arm hard and boring into him.

Draco nodded dumbly and held tightly Harry's body, who, as he realised, was still out. Helped by Blaise, he stood up, obediently following Hermione as she made her way practically running to the Potions' Master's private rooms. Draco's Veela sense was troubled; he didn't know what to do. He's mate was in trouble. Since they weren't mated yet the bond they shared was incomplete, which made him even more unsettled. What was happening to Harry? 'Is he dying?' the blond thought which send shivers through his spine and a heavy and cold sense of dread settle into his stomach making him squeeze the limp form in his arms closer against his chest.

They arrived to Snape's private rooms and after the blond said the password they entered. Snape was sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book. The teacher turned around to look at his distressed godson holding an unconscious Potter and he shot from his sit going over to the blond and helping him carry the Saviour of the Wizarding World to the table at the far end of the room.

"What happened Draco?" He asked. When he received no answer from his frustrated godson he turned to the other two urging them to talk.

"We were going to transfiguration when Draco suddenly stopped and started running. I called out to him but he didn't answer, so I followed him. When we arrived at the library he stopped in front of a collapsed Potter. He grabbed him and was about to do something, I don't know what. But then Granger came and said that it was dangerous for Draco to stay close to the boy so I grabbed him and she slapped him when he started struggling." Blaise explained looking at the Potions' Master, confusion written clearly across his face. But then he stiffened as the girl started talking.

"Professor, I saw Malfoy and Zabini running and Malfoy's eyes seemed unfocused so I thought something was happening so I followed them. But then we arrived at the library, and Malfoy grabbed Harry there were too many people around! So I had to make him snap out of it before he did something stupid and put Harry and himself in danger." Turning to look at the blond still holding Harry then turned to look at Zabini, she hesitated but then continued. "Actually, it seems that Harry has Draconian and Dragon blood and he has inherited the three of them. I am sure him collapsing is caused by that."

"You said the three of them! Is that even possible?" Snape exclaimed. With a gasp he turned to the boy in question. "Did the boy say he was thirsty?" He asked.

"No he didn't, but it's true that he was drinking a lot these days. Why?" She asked.

"The instincts of a Draconian awaken once they've found their mate and they then start craving blood. If they don't drink blood after some time, they black out and can die." Snape whispered the last part, making the blond jump slightly and clutch his mate and the other two gasp in shock.

Draco whimpered as he thought about what he had to do. His instincts were telling that it was what had to be done but the rational part of Draco's mind couldn't bear the idea of slicing himself. Closing his eyes tightly he slowly withdrew his wand from his sleeve. Pointing it to his wrist and whispered a spell, effectively cutting himself. Draco brought his now dripping wrist in front of his mate's mouth. He started to hum lightly, a pleading song, gently urging his mate to open his eyes. Harry didn't move and the blood kept dripping on his face. Draco then brought the wrist to his mouth and after sucking in the blood himself, fed it to Harry. As he worked and Harry began to swallow the blood provided to him. Soon Draco was feeling the effects of blood loss and was about to fall when a pair of hands shot up. One hand grabbed him around the waist whilst the other lifted his steadily bleeding wrist to Harry's now panting mouth as he lapped the blood eagerly. Draco looked at his mate, relief washing over him making him sag into Harry's arm.

* * *

Harry had been awoken by something sweet gliding in his mouth, he didn't know what it was but something was telling him that it was important and he had to swallow, so he did. He could feel the liquid substance burn its way down into his stomach like wild-fire then spreading through his whole body making him warm, but it wasn't enough he had to have more of that sweet thing, so he snapped his eyes open and took in the breathtaking scene before him.

There was Draco Malfoy leaning in close, his eyes unfocused, his mouth bloodied and begging to be kissed. His mouth opened as Draco fed him what tasted like blood he remarked, but not just like the metal taste of his own blood but a taste more refined, sweeter and rich.

Harry couldn't think properly, so he followed that mouth as it left his and went to lash on the blonde's bleeding wrist sucking in a mouthful of blood. Now he was sure what the sweet substance was but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was so good. Strength was gradually being restored to his body and just in time too. He slid his hands up to grab a wobbling Draco and his still bleeding wrist. As he brought the wrist to his mouth guided solely by his instincts, he couldn't help but pant as the scent of Draco's blood wrapped around him making his head spin with need and lust. He carefully lapped up the remaining blood, his saliva coating the wound, sealing it and then he started licking the blood which had slid along the blonde's arm.

It wasn't enough! The voice in his head was once again whispering to him how good it would feel if he was to bite into the blonde's delicate neck and he wanted nothing more than do so. Regaining some sense he realized that the blonde was very pale and even though his eyes were now focused they seemed clouded and Draco's body was sagged into his. If he were to drink more blood it would put him in danger. However that rational thought was dashed aside as the voice screamed bloody murder if he didn't bite into the pale neck he had already envisioned. Harry chose to obey.

He sat straight cradling the blond in his arms, resting his head in the crook of the blonde's neck, growling slightly making Draco whimper and turn his head to allow a better access to his neck. Harry nuzzled into the sweet scent, feeling his teeth elongate once again. He slowly and gently licked the spot where he could feel the jugular vein throb, and he knew he was lost to that amazing feeling that was overwhelming him, making him loose any logic and indulging into his most primal instincts. He pressed his fangs on the pale skin, scraping it making the blond stifle a moan and put his arms around Harry's neck. With a sharp thrust he sunk into the flesh and gasped as a flash of light went from his body to the blonde's and back to his, warm and fluffy making his stomach tingle in pleasure. He felt Draco's nails sink into the skin of his neck and he knew he was feeling the same.

As the light dissipated he suddenly felt very tired and drained. His teeth regained their normal length and after lapping the wound close, he collapsed on the hard table Draco still in his arms as he struggled to breathe. As he breath settled in he found himself drifting once again into unconsciousness, slowly and gently he let himself drift away with a sigh. The voice in the back of his head was appeased, purring in its satisfaction.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Can it get any worse? : Chapter 5 Confusion, Dilemmas and Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; don't make me dream

There will be homosexual relationship in this story, meaning boys kissing boys and so on. Don't like it please don't read. For the rest please enjoy

This was done with the help of Faithful-Facade

Thank you all for your reviews and please continue to follow my story and review

* * *

'thoughts'

/Books/

* * *

Snape was seething, desperately trying to rein in the anger that was burning his insides and begging for release. There was no doubt about what he had just seen, it was a Draconian mating. Even if he wasn't teaching Care of Magical Creatures, he knew a lot about them for research purposes. What he couldn't fathom was why he was assisting to a Draconian's mating. He was certain Draco wasn't a Draconian; his godson was a Veela like most of the people with Black's blood running through their veins. Then again, he had just learned that the Potter boy was a Veela, and never in his life had he seen a person inheriting two magical beings' attributes.

He turned towards Hermione with a hard glare. "Explain." he said, voice low and cold.

"Harry is a Veela, a Draconian and a Dragon" Hermione stated, getting straight to the point as she sensed the anger rising from the Potions' Master. "We don't know how it's possible but he is and we don't know how he is going to combine the three creatures in his body. He has the looks of a Veela, he thirst for blood like a draconian, but so far he hasn't shown any sign of being a dragon. From all the blood that has flowed I'll be more inclined to think that this is a Draconian's mating." She turned her steady gaze to her Professor, looking for confirmation but all that could be seen was shock. Snape wanted to yell that this was impossible. How could that be? He knew that he shouldn't be shocked when he was faced with the "Wonder Boy's" achievements. After all he had defeated the Dark Lord. Feeling his legs wobble, he sat in one of the chairs his head in his hands.

"I see," he mumbled. "So Potter has done the impossible and inherited from three powerful magical creatures, and has now mated with my godson who is a Veela.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked as she looked at the sleeping boys. "It's not like we can move them from here until they have regained consciousness." She turned to look at Snape who was looking at the two boys rather intently.

"Well for a first, everything that happened here is to be kept a secret, and I'll be counting on you to keep an eye on Draco in his dormitory Zabini and the same goes for you about Potter Granger, once they're out of here that is." the two nodded even though the Potions' Master couldn't see them. "But for now they will be taking temporary leave from school, I'll tell the Headmaster about it."

"Temporary leave?" Hermione gasped, outraged. "Why should they miss class? It's an important stage for Harry this year, he has exams to pass; missing class is not good for him no matter what the reason might be!"

Snape scowled and turned to look at the girl as if she had just said something incredibly stupid. "Know girl, that after mating, a Draconian has to feed on his mate for at least a week and during that time it is impossible to separate the two. Are you going to try make them go to class together, sit at the Gryffindor table together, or at the Slytherin table maybe?" He spat at her.

Hermione paled and turned back to look at the sleeping boys. "For a week or more?" she whispered. "It's not that I'm worried about Malfoy but won't it be dangerous for him to give his blood to Harry for so long?"

"You don't have to worry about that. A Draconian's mate's body is different from ours; they can produce blood faster, and for the first weeks after mating, the production is irregular but abundant, so everything will be alright for Draco." Snape answered as he refocused his attention on Harry and Draco. "Now that your doubts are cleared I'll be asking you to go back to class. I'll be taking care of these two and you can't come visit them. This is not an infirmary but my private rooms and I won't tolerate any students here more than necessary. I hope that much is clear." He said turning to look at them. "Now go"

Swallowing what she was about to say, Hermione turned around, grabbed Zabini's hand and started pulling. "Let's go Zabini"

Snape watched her drag the boy outside the room and heaving a long sigh he sat down in one of the chairs. "What am I going to do now?" he said brushing his hair out of his face.

* * *

Blaise couldn't believe what he had seen. He had never been so shocked in his live. Of course he knew that Draco was a Veela, hell he was even aware that his best friend had no problem with his partner's gender as since he had been affected by the Veela's allure when it first presented itself and he hadn't been put off in the least. But for his mate to be Harry bloody Potter, his school rival, the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord! Of course he was shocked; it was just too weird.

No matter how much he would want to deny the facts, there was no way to erase such a bloody mating from his memory. The amount of blood Draco had lost was sickening and all the raw magic in the air made it hard to breath. Just thinking about it was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Shock had him forget his senses until he heard the voice of someone. That was when he realized that he was being dragged around by a ranting Granger.

"I can't believe him! How could he refuse to let us visit them?! That, that stupid Potions' Master! I won't let it go so easily..."

Hermione had been ranting since they left Snape's room, shaking her free hand around, and yelling for all that could hear. She came to a stop as she heard the boy she was dragging around clear his throat.

"I think it's alright to let go of my hand now Granger, and if you could please stop yelling, everyone is looking at us. We should avoid being seen together" he said glancing towards their linked hands.

Hermione blushed and let go of his hand. "You're right; I was so lost in my pace that I didn't realise that I was still holding your hand. Sorry about that." she said her head bowed

"Don't mention it. Anyway, what are we going to do now?" He said pocketing his hand looking away. It was true that students no more pay great attention to the house system, but it was still hard to forget seven years of constant bickering with the golden trio, now duo with the family of weasels having apparently turned his back on them. And all the feelings he had for every one of them, resentment, jealousy, malice, hatred were hard to hide.

"Well I think it's better to go back to class, this year is after all a decisive year for us" she said searching the boy's eyes.

"Right."

As they started to the Transfiguration classroom, the silence between them was heavy, very awkward and was only interrupted by the sound of their feet on the ground. It's not like it was convenient for either for them, but there was nothing to talk about or more like there was no way start a conversation based on anything but a fight. Once in the classroom, all the eyes where turned to them.

"I hope you both have excellent excuses" McGonagall said, icy flames lacing through her words.

"We're really sorry for being so late Professor, but Harry fainted in the library and we had to take him to professor Snape, since his the one who knows the most about his condition." she said. There was a long silence during which Hermione hoped that the teacher, who was now looking at them with suspicious eyes, would not ask for more. McGonagall sighed and nodded her head.

"Very well, you can come in. I warn you though that I will take no more excuses." and with that she turned back to the rest of the students resuming the lesson where she had stopped.

Blaise and Hermione had to take the back places since those were the only available ones, both doing their best to ignore each other.

* * *

As Harry woke up, the first thing he felt was thirst. An unbearable thirst so strong that he couldn't make out anything else. A voice pierced through his messy mind, whispering. Telling him to open his mouth, which Harry did. The boy felt something being pressed against his mouth and a hot velvety liquid glide in his mouth. His hand flew to grip the arm above him as he sucked hard gulping mouthful of blood he desperately craved.

* * *

Snape sat in a chair beside the bed where he had levitated the newly bonded mates. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, and worry for the two boys was choking him even though he would never admit worrying for the Potter boy. Draconian matings were really important. If a Draconian wasn't grounded he could go mad or lose all feeling and become numb, the latter of which is less common. But for those who successfully bond, their mates became their world, what they lived for, their strength and what worried Snape most of all was that they became their sole weakness. Knowing Potter, Draco would become the target of vindictive Death eaters and anyone who wanted the golden boy for themselves, and who knew just how many of either there were. He had to find a way to protect them no matter what, after all he couldn't let his godson die and after protecting the infuriating Potter brat for so long, he couldn't let anything happen to him either. He had to find a solution and fast.

To be continued


End file.
